


Remnants

by MirriHeals



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confusion, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Angst, Memory Loss, Tags Are Hard, Tragedy/Comedy, swearing galore, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirriHeals/pseuds/MirriHeals
Summary: After seemingly being thrown into another world - (or shard?) Mirri; a hot-headed, perpetually angry Miqo’te, must figure out where she is, why she’s there, and how to get home. She is accompanied by the ever so trusty companion Paimon, who may or may not end up as food if she doesn’t shut up, while the two try to sort things out about both of their worlds.
Kudos: 5





	Remnants

**Author's Note:**

> || Heyo~ so this is an idea that I had, which is basically taking my FFXIV RP character and throwing her into the Traveler’s place in the Genshin Impact story! Of course I will add some original elements, but the plan for now is to follow along the story and pray that Mirri doesn’t kill anyone! >3>
> 
> I am also still learning how to use this site, so I apologize if the formatting seems off in some places! ;w; ||

**Remnants**

**_Prologue - Of Shards and Slimes._ **

  
  


——————

_ How did it get to this point again?  _

_ Oh, right.  _

_ There was a fight - one that she was losing.  _

——————

_The area had been long deserted, leaving it ideal_ _for such an event to take place. Even then, Azys La was a dangerous place for anyone that wanted to get in and discover the mysteries left behind by the Allagan Empire. But Mirri had to come here - a score was left unsettled. She wouldn’t realize her mistake until it was too late._

A strangled breath left the Miqo’te’s lips as she regained her footing, tail flicking behind her. There were splotches of blood on her cheek, which belonged to both her and the man she was currently facing. 

“It didn’t have to go this way, you know!” His voice made her  _ sick.  _ “Struggling only makes it more painful.” The dark-skinned Hyuran man shrugged towards her, acting as if this was boring him. 

“Save your useless words when you’re begging for your life,  _ Tricus. _ ” Mirri replied, spitting onto the ground. 

——————

“So, let Paimon go over this again- you were thrown here from another  _ world? _ ” 

——————

The ground shook beneath her feet, Tricus’ laugh echoing in her ears. Standing wasn’t an option anymore, his sword pierced through her thigh.  _ This was bad, she had to move-..!  _

——————

“You could say that, I think, it’s all a bit blurry. I know there are other shards that exist, but this feels…  _ different. _ ” 

——————

It was hard to see, to hear, to  _ feel. _ Whatever incantation her enemy was chanting, it interfered with her senses. There was a moment where everything stopped - her heart pounding in her chest being the only thing she was aware of. 

“Farewell,  _ White Phoenix. _ ”

Then the ground was gone - she was falling. Her cries went out to no one. 

——————

“Then you woke up here and found Paimon! What you’ve explained so far is odd… but Paimon believes you. You are the strangest person that she has met though! In terms of looks, of course…” 

——————

She kept falling. Falling.  _ Falling. _ It was as if she was being pulled away from her body - since she couldn’t feel or move her limbs. 

Everything was choppy, distorted. 

There were voices - were they calling her name? 

——————

“You say that to me when you’re literally just… a floating, talking fairy without a master.” Mirri grumbled, rubbing at her temples. 

“Master? Paimon doesn’t need a master!” The small fairy gasped, crossing her arms and puffing her cheeks out in a pout.

“Well, where I’m from, fairies are summoned by a person to aid in battle or whatever.” She spoke while digging through her small satchel, looking for something -  _ anything _ that could be of assistance. The Miqo’te was more annoyed than worried right now.  _ This wasn’t her first rodeo of ‘waking up in a strange land’. _

“Anyways…” The fairy floated around the woman, examining her closely. “Do the people where you’re from always look like this? Paimon thinks you look a lot more different than the other animal-like people here.” She poked at one of Mirri’s ears, resulting in a growl from her. 

“Yes- no-...” Mirri swatted Paimon away, sitting back in the grass, sprawling her legs out. Her appearance hadn’t changed too much - white hair, obnoxiously fluffy ears and a tail, fangs… but her eyes…  _ they were red.  _ Looking at her reflection in a lake startled her - since her eyes were previously a deep, emerald green.  _ So why the sudden change?  _

Besides that, she had a patch of fur that went from her collar bones to her neck, and white feathers protruding from her hair and tail. The feathers were more common, given her past, but they were never permanent. She sighed, running a hand up through her hair, tugging a bit on the ponytail to ensure that it would stay. 

“It’s almost like my body changed to accommodate more of my nature, or the nature of this world, but stopped halfway.” Mirri furrowed her brow, trying to think of a better way to explain it. “You know - I don’t know. It’s close to what happened when I traversed to the First, but more… random?” 

“Paimon kind of gets it!” She nodded, pointing to the woman’s tail. “It’s like this world wanted to change you into a cat - bird, thing… but it couldn’t because you are more human!” 

“... Sure. We’ll go with that.” Another sigh. “I just need to get back home, sooner rather than later. The others will worry about my absence, and  _ Gods _ , my children will cause a ruckus…” 

“You have children?! How many? What age? Do they look like you? Are they cute?!” Paimon was overly excited, practically vibrating in the air. 

“Okay,  _ okay. _ ” Mirri snarled, pushing herself up to her feet. “Two. Same age. Yes. Depending on the day.” She answered each question sparingly, not wanting to go into any specific details right now. What she wanted to do at the moment was to find people, in hopes that someone could give her some  _ useful  _ information. 

“No more questions. I want to get moving.” After looking herself over, she realized that her torn and bloody clothing honestly made her look like a fugitive or a homeless person. It also didn’t help that she had to tear off a strip of her shirt to bandage the stab wound on her leg. There was a limp in her step because of that, but until she found a healer of some sort, she’d have to put up with it. 

At least Paimon took the hint and stayed silent,  _ for the time being _ , allowing Mirri to really mull over her situation. Since she woke up here - she hadn’t felt her Aether. In fact, it was like it was  _ gone.  _ Which knowing that she typically needed to feed off of Aether to survive, this unnerved her greatly. Her Linkpearls were silent as well, not responding when she attempted to speak into them.  _ Any sort of social interaction besides this fairy would be better-  _

A sudden ‘clicking’ sound drew her attention away from her thoughts, ears perking towards where it sounded. The two had been following a small river through a forest, and she was met with an interesting sight upon glancing to the running water. There was a crystal blue-  _ blob(?) _ , bouncing towards her from the shore. 

“Oh, well aren’t you a cute little thing…” The Miqo’te stared down at the creature, which was now rolling around her feet. Her lips pursed into a smile as she crouched down, setting her hand on top of it. The sensation was odd - being a cool, slimy consistency. Her tail swished over the grass passively while she enjoyed interacting with this strange creature. 

“- so anyway, Paimon thinks if we keep following this river that we’ll make it to some sort of civilisation!” The Fairy had been talking, which Mirri tuned out as soon as she started. Paimon gasps when she turns to see the cat girl petting a slime. “O - oh! Be careful! Paimon loves the way slimes taste, but they can be aggressive!” 

“Hmm?” Mirri hummed, having somewhat heard what Paimon said, still paying no mind. As if on queue, the small slime rolled away and a shadow loomed over her.  _ Aggressive…?  _ The Miqo’te swallowed hard, her gaze following the shadow to see a  _ much _ larger slime staring her down. “Ah,  _ fuck- _ ” 

**. . .**

“Haha _ haaaaa _ ! Paimon can’t believe you played with a slime!” By this point, her laughter was making Mirri consider stuffing her ears with cotton. 

“If you don’t  _ shut up right now I am going to eat you for dinner. _ ” Mirri snapped, working on wringing out her sopping tail. She was soaked to the bone and very,  _ very  _ agitated. Of  _ course  _ something that looked so innocent was actually dangerous. She didn’t have a weapon, so she resorted to running away -  _ after  _ the slime drenched her. 

“Eep!” Seeing that the woman was angry, Paimon floating away swiftly. Her fear of becoming a meal was quickly replaced with excitement though when they stepped out of the trees, a massive valley displayed before them. “Look! Paimon thinks that’s Mondstat!” 

The sight took Mirri’s breath away -  _ it was beautiful.  _ She followed Paimon’s gaze, finally seeing the stone city that stood proudly in the middle of a lake.  _ Well, there would be people-  _

Before she could say anything, the wind suddenly picked up, and a roar echoed around them.  _ That sounded an awful lot like a -  _

__ “ **_D- dragon!!_ ** _ ”  _ Paimon said it first. 

_ “Well, shit.”  _

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
